La noche anterior
by shojo88
Summary: En la noche algo más que la luna se pasea por los tejados.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**La última noche**_

"_El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor."_

_Proverbio Chino_

-¿Dónde…?- La joven no pudo terminar la pregunta, el artista marcial ya había saltado por la ventana, dejándola llena de dudas, de furia, de despecho y de miedos. Se giró, convenciéndose a sí misma que el idiota de la trenza podía ir a freír espárragos donde se le diera la rematada gana, después de todo el lazo que los unía era impuesto no una decisión que hubieran tomado en conjunto. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en su cama, hacía tiempo que el joven Saotome andaba extraño, evitando sus encuentros y esquivando su mirada, tampoco había entrenado en el dojo y solo la acompañaba a la escuela, pero sin dirigirle la palabra. Se dio vuelta inquieta, no podía comprender que había pasado, había bajado la noche anterior a la pieza de su prometido, preocupada, pero en la habitación solo estaba un enorme panda que ocupaba los dos futones y roncaba con gran escándalo. Su prometido… sonrió nostálgica al saborear esas palabras, su prometido, su Ranma estaba… alejándose de su vida, y ella lo estaba permitiendo, la garganta se le cerró debido a la presión repentina y su vista se nublo con las lágrimas. Se las seco rápido con el dorso del brazo, ese maldito sentimiento no la dejaba tranquila, no podía escapar de él ni esconderse y, lo peor de todo, es que realmente no deseaba enfrentarlo, estaba cansada de huirle y de negarlo a todos, inclusive a ella. Despejó su cabeza agitándola violentamente, si seguía mintiéndose a sí misma de esa manera jamás avanzaría, se quedaría ahí estancada, paralizada por el miedo a fracasar, a sufrir. Recordó las palabras que pronunció su padre luego de la muerte de su madre, él estaba borracho y ella aún no podía comprender porque su madre no cruzaba el umbral de su puerta para darle las buenas noches, él se había inclinado y abrazándola le había susurrado una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida "El miedo, el dolor son parte de la vida de un artista marcial, pero el secreto no se encuentra en anularlo, sino experimentarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Vive Akane, vive y aprende, todos pueden aconsejarte, pero solo tú puedes aprender y aprehender lo que la vida ofrece".

Se levantó de un salto y se asomó por la ventana, a lo lejos podía distinguir la única sombra con trenza en los tejados. Su mirada se colmó de determinación y apretó con fuerza la madera en la que se apoyaba –Pues bien, este baka me escuchará y entenderá porque los Tendo no nos damos por vencidos- Malluscó, subiendo una de sus piernas a la ventana e impulsándose para caer en la muralla que delimitaba los terrenos de su casa. Alzó los brazos y los giró, buscando equilibrio en la precaria posición, luego de un rato pudo levantarse y saltar al tejado siguiente, su cuerpo empezó a responder bien, no podía saltar como los artistas marciales que la rodeaban y más de una vez tuvo que usar las manos de asidero para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Akane empezó a sentir nuevamente el poder de la fuerza y la libertad. Fijó su vista en la sombra que se hacía cada vez más cercana y le llamó la atención ver a Ranma con algo en las manos, algo que no tenía cuando hizo esa visita fugaz a su habitación. El joven se puso de pie bruscamente y en su rostro se dibujo la incredulidad al ver a su prometida avanzando por los tejados, se acercó rápidamente y antes de que la joven Tendo pudiera evitarlo la tomó entre sus brazos, bajándola a tierra.

-¡Akane!, ¡¿Se puede saber que andas haciendo a esta hora por los tejados?- Inquirió entre colérico y preocupado. Depositó con cuidado a la joven en el suelo y la miró cruzándo los brazos, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo la joven le tocó suavemente la mejilla haciendo que los colores le subieran al rostro y que la sangre fluyera más fuerte.

-Estas sangrando- Musitó la joven, observando el liquido calido manchar su mano, incrédula. Un corte le corría desde la oreja izquierda hasta la comisura de la boca, y a juzgar por la sangre era profundo y reciente -¡Ranma!, ¡Tienes que ir con el doctor Tofu ahora!- Tomó su mano e intentó tirarlo hasta la consulta, pero el joven se resistió, negándose a avanzar.

-Tranquila, ya parará de sangrar- Comentó quitándole importancia –Además, aún no contestas mi pregunta- Demandó, poniendo una mueca seria -¿Qué haces a estas horas?, creí que te acostarías luego de que me fui de tu habitación-

-No podía dormir…- Akane bajó la vista, sopesando las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación –No podía estar tranquila… Ranma, has estado muy extraño últimamente ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde estuviste la noche anterior?- El joven sintió una punzada de culpa al observar esos ojos marrones marcados por la preocupación, intentó echar mano a su repertorio de frases típicas para esa situación, pero tenía la boca seca y no podía hablar con facilidad. Sacudió la cabeza y tomándola nuevamente entre los brazos saltó hasta el techo en el que estaba antes. La joven Tendo vio entonces que lo que Ranma tenía en las manos antes de que llegara era un botiquín.

-No puedo ver mis heridas de la espalda… ¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó tímidamente, girando el rostro y poniendo una mueca de enfado. Akane suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se sacara la camisa, pero sus sentidos entraron en alerta cuando apoyó su mano en la tela y la sintió pegajosa. El joven dejó al descubierto su fuerte espalda y las heridas cubiertas de sangre.

-¡¿Ranma?, ¡¿A qué rayos estabas jugando?-

-No es nada Akane… unas heridas de peleas nada más-

-¡TE ESTÁS DESANGRANDO!- La joven lo golpeó en la cabeza, para evitar una respuesta estúpida de su parte. Ranma intentó levantarse para objetar pero las fuerzas le abandonaron, realmente había perdido demasiada sangre y ahora no podía moverse con total libertad.

-Solo… solo cúralas- Susurró, dejándose caer pesadamente. Akane sacó las vendas y sin desinfectar los cortes apretó el pecho de joven, haciendo un improvisado torniquete, verifico que su pecho también estaba herido, por lo que envolvió al joven en las vendas que lentamente se teñían de rojo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No puedo hacer mucho, necesitas suturas y quizás una transfusión- La joven le paso los brazos por sus hombros y se lo echó a la espalda.

-¡Ey!, ¡Que los hombres no…!-

-¡Cállate!, si no te cargo no llegarías a la consulta antes de desmayarte- Akane saltó con precaución hasta el suelo y empezó a caminar cuidadosamente, intentando no bambolear demasiado al herido -¿Qué pasó, Ranma?- Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con un tono suave, rozando la ternura, el joven perdido en el olor de la joven que lo cargaba y cerca de la inconciencia por la falta de sangre murmuró por lo bajo

-Ellas querían atacarte, hace días que se comportaban extraño, así que las seguí durante unos días y hoy tuve que detenerlas… estaban histéricas y me tomaron por sorpresa, sobre todo Kodachi con sus cintas de cuerdas de piano… esa cosa corta limpio- Recargó su cabeza sobre un hombro, dejándose llevar por la sensación que lo embargaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para luchar consigo mismo y estaba aturdido.

-¿Ellas…te hicieron esto?- Inquirió sorprendida Akane, un latigazo de culpa y amor la recorrió –Ranma… ¿Por qué?-

-Podían hacerte daño… y… no lo aguantaría, no de nuevo- El joven no cuidaba su lengua, y ahora estaba cantando todos sus sentimientos –¿Recuerdas Akane?, hace unos dos años que me llevabas de esta misma forma a casa de la consulta… yo… lamento ser tan baka en ocasiones, pero si te protejo y te cuido no es por el compromiso impuesto… tú realmente eres importante en mi vida- Ranma dejo caer todo su peso, llevado por la inconciencia. Akane apretó el paso, la consulta estaba cerca y quería llegar lo antes posible, aunque sus piernas temblaban bajo las declaraciones de su prometido –Gracias… Akane, por estar ahí para mí- Susurró antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño. La joven dobló en la esquina y derribó la puerta de la consulta de una patada, el doctor salió rápidamente de su dormitorio y, acostumbrado a las visitas de sus pacientes más jóvenes, le indicó una camilla para recostar al joven. La mujer se retiró, confiada de que el doctor Tofu tendría a Ranma como nuevo para la mañana, y se dejo caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la muralla. Lloró suavemente, tapando su boca para evitar sollozar, nuevamente su prometido la había dejado sin defensas, sin armas, sin voluntad, solo con deseo y amor –Tú también, Ranma, tú también- Se murmuró a sí misma, cuando pudo acallar el llanto, observó por la ventana el sol que tentaba salir y una cálida revelación la inundó –Yo también te amo, Ranma- Se levantó y se limpió el rostro, intentando componer una sonrisa, con la llegada del nuevo día también se acercaba una nueva etapa en su vida, una en la cuál el joven de la trenza ocuparía un papel fundamental a su lado. El doctor salió, indicándole que el joven ya estaba recuperándose y que podía pasar a verlo. Con la determinación de su voluntad entró a la habitación, donde el joven empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Ranma- Llamó para atraer su atención, Akane trago duro, enfrentando sus miedos y dudas, sus inseguridades, todos los obstáculos que le impedían avanzar. El joven sacudió su cabeza para recuperar completamente sus sentidos y la observó algo confundido al notarla tan seria, esperaba encontrarse con una marimacho violenta que lo moliera a golpes mientras le gritaba algo sobre el cuidado de su cuerpo -Te amo, quiero estar ahí para ti siempre, no me importa cuanto cueste ni cuantos locos haya que derrotar para ello, por eso…- Respiró, llenándose los pulmones para encontrar el valor que necesitaba -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó a bocajarro. Ranma abrió sus ojos de la impresión, se irguió sobre la cama y abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra, a Akane eso no le importó, podía leer la respuesta en ese mar azul profundo que contenían los ojos de su prometido, se acercó y suavemente, intentando no apoyarse demasiado en su cuerpo aún delicado, lo besó, sintió su sonrisa detrás del beso, contagiándola a ella también. Mantendrían el secreto por ahora, pero por lo menos habían avanzado un poco en el camino a su felicidad.

_NdeA: Y luego de siglos vuelvo a las pistas... debo decir que perdí mi inspiración y simplemente no podía sentarme a escribir nada... de ahora en adelante intentaré avanzar, aprovechando este tiempo de fertilidad intelectual. Si el título se les hace conocido, si, este pequeño one-shot llegó cuando estaba escuchando "Where did you sleep last night" en la versión de Nirvana, un clásico buenísimo. Hasta otra publicación, saludos._


End file.
